A demain
by yelrak
Summary: Un rendez-vous un peu spécial. "Tu seras quelque part, pas loin, derrière moi, et je ne te verrai pas, mais je saurai. Et là, on se mariera, pas pour de vrai, mais encore en mieux. "


_Encore du Finchel. Je sais bien, ce couple n'est pas le plus aimé, loin de là. Mais sans que je ne puisse fournir d'explication, je l'aime. Alors voilà, encore du Finchel._

_Cet os n'est pas très gaie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, et pour une fois, l'histoire non plus. Mais les mots sont les miens._

_Enjoy! Yelrak._

* * *

_Loin des yeux, loin du cœur_, disaient les gens. Tu te souviens comme on n'y croyait pas ? Comme il nous paraissait clair que les gens, ils ne savaient pas aussi bien que nous, qu'ils n'aimaient pas comme nous. Nous, nous allions y arriver, nous, nous défierions les statistiques, nous, nous aurions une belle fin, une vraie, digne de ce nom, «la wonderwoman des happy end», tu aurais dit.

Puis nous avons rompu. Et je crois que nous avons un peu cessé d'y croire tout les deux. _En fait, les gens avaient raison_, qu'on devait se dire, chacun à notre bout de la grande Amérique.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'y crois à nouveau. C'est dommage que tu ne sois même plus là pour le voir.

Peut-être qu'au fond, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y croire. Peut-être que j'avais simplement oublié.

Oui, c'est ça. J'avais oublié que ça ne pouvait venir que de toi, et de ce Lima trop petit et trop vieux. J'avais oublié qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres alternatives. J'avais oublié que nous devions finir ensemble, pour toujours, peu importe quand et comment. J'avais oublié que le vrai amour, c'était avec toi, et le cœur qui bat trop vite, et la tête qui plane, loin, loin quelque part, je ne sais même pas, comme à des années-lumière de la réalité et des kilomètres du monde humain

J'avais oublié que la vie, c'était toi.

Tu aurais dût attendre. Tu aurais dut être là pour me voir m'en rendre compte. Je te jure, tu aurais été fier de moi. Tu aurais compris que j'avais soudain mis mon orgueil de coté, avec New York et mes rêves de gloire et tout le reste, rien que pour toi.

Tu aurais sans doute sourit.

Ton sourire me manque. Comme ton regard, ton rire, ta présence, ta voix. Et toutes les promesses qu'on se faisait, dans le noir, comme si rien d'autre ne pouvait arriver.

«Je t'épouserai» tu avais dit un jour. J'avais rigolé et t'avais rappelé que, oui, c'était ce qui allait se passer, et dans quelques mois seulement.

Tu avais secoué la tête, comme si déjà, tu savais, et tu avais dit « Mais si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévus. Je ne sais pas, si toute cette histoire partait en sucette et que finalement, on ne se mariait pas à la fin de l'année, je veux que tu le saches, un jour, je t'épouserai.».

Je n'avais rien répondu. Je pensais que tu t'inquiétais pour rien. C'est là que je me dis que finalement, tu étais peut-être le plus intelligent de nous deux. En tout cas, tu l'étais assez pour ne pas t'arrêter à cette grosse menteuse de certitude.

Ce jour, je l'ai trouvé. Je te donne rendez-vous demain, à 17 heure au sommet de l'Empire State Building, tu te rappelles, tu rêvais d'y aller. L'avantage, c'est qu'on n'a plus besoin de mairie, d'invités, de fanfare ou de pétales de rose. Il faut juste que je sois là, et que toi aussi.

Tu viendras, dis ? Tu seras quelque part, pas loin, derrière moi, et je ne te verrai pas, mais je saurai. Et là, on se mariera, pas pour de vrai, mais encore en mieux. Dis-moi que tu viendras. Je t'en pris. J'en ai besoin.

Je veux avancer. Je veux passer au-dessus de tout ça et réapprendre à vivre. Et je me dis, comme c'est toi qui m'a appris, la première fois, dans l'auditorium, tu peux toujours recommencer. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu viennes.

Faisons ça. On s'y retrouve, on s'y marie, et tu me libères. C'est un bon plan, non ?

Je t'attendrai.

J'ai perdu le fil. Je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi ce que disaient les gens, c'était nul. S'ils avaient eu raison, après tant de temps sans te voir, sans même te parler, je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal. J'aurais pleuré, parce que tu sais, le premier amour, on l'oublie jamais, et tout ça.

Mais les gens, et ça, on avait raison, ils ne savent pas comme nous, comme moi. Ils ne savent pas que tu n'es pas que mon premier amour. Ils ne savent pas que tu n'es pas vraiment mort, que tu es là, près de moi, Ils ne savent pas combien nous, nous sommes forts, «plus loin que la mort», tu avais dit une autre fois.

Tu crois que je perds l'esprit ? Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Je le vois, dans le regard de Kurt quand il me surprend en train de te parler, et dans le sourire de Santana quand elle me demande si la journée a été bonne.

Tu sais quoi ? Si c'est la seule façon de te garder près de moi, alors je veux bien devenir folle. Je veux bien perdre la raison et m'écraser dans les méandres de la folie. Je veux bien tout, pourvu que tu ne me quittes plus jamais.

J'espère te voir, demain. J'espère sentir ta présence, quelque chose, un souffle. Juste un de ces petits signes qui me prouveraient que tu es là.

Non. En fait, je sais que tu seras là. Tu ne manquerais pas ça, dis ?

J'arrête de te parler pour aujourd'hui. J'arrête, parce que je pleurs trop, que mes yeux sont trop secs et ma voix trop enrouées.

Mais une dernière fois encore, il faut que je te le dise.

«A demain.»


End file.
